


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Moriartied



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (and you are free to read it that way if you'd like), (there's nothing actually happening but some people might read it that way), (underage warning is just precautionary), Brothers, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a post-credits scene drabble that's been stuck in my head since watching the movie. Set about a month after Zach and Gray get home from the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

Zach didn't sleep anymore. He hadn't slept since coming home from Isla Nublar, except when complete and utter exhaustion took over his body and dragged him into unconsciousness. He didn't sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he saw scales, talons, fangs, and all he heard were hisses and roars and worst of all, his little brother's terrified screams.

But tonight the screams weren't in his head. He was laying awake in bed watching cartoons on his phone because it was honestly the only thing that could remotely calm him down, and then suddenly there were shrieks coming from the next room. He was up out of his bed before he even realized what he was doing, his phone tumbling to the floor as he bolted out of his room and down the hall to Gray's, frantically slamming the door open and rushing inside.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he gasped, dropping to the side of the bed, where Gray was thrashing around, tangled in the covers. He reached his hand out to rest on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Gray's eyes shot wide open and Zach could see the pure terror in them as his hands clenched at the blanket and his body shook uncontrollably.

"It's just a dream, Gray. You're okay. We're home. We're safe." He murmured the words over and over again, hoping to get through to his sleep confused brother who was still gasping for breath. Finally the younger boy seemed to realize where he was, and his rapid breathing calmed down, his shaking tempering out into the tremble, and he blinked a few times at Zach.

"Just a dream," he echoed, nodding slowly. He leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said softly, looking over at Zach again with apologetic eyes. Zach shook his head firmly.

"You don't have to apologize Gray. I'm your big brother. It's my job to protect you, and I'll always be here for you, I promise."

The words felt so natural coming from his mouth, but it was crazy to think that barely a month ago he would have been laughing at his little brother for being scared of the monsters under his bed, mocking him for being a baby. Everything had changed on Isla Nublar. Cliche though it was, Zach had literally seen his life flash before his eyes, and it had made him realize what was actually important to him. He loved his little brother and would never let anything hurt him again. He couldn't imagine a life without Gray.

Seeing that Gray was calm now, Zach made to get up and go back to his room, but he caught his brother's expression falling ever so briefly, and it made him stop. He softened his own expression, fingers twisting in the sleeves of his soft hoodie.

"I can stay if you want," he said quietly, chewing his lip.

Gray didn't respond, merely nodded and shifted over in the bed to make room. Zach settled down next to him, reaching for the blanket to pull up over them. Gray curled into his side, and Zach didn't hesitate to slip his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Gray's head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Gray turned to look up at him with wide fearful eyes. "You promise?"

Zach nodded, a lump rising in his throat. "I promise."

Gray gave him a grateful smile and then rested his head on his chest, wrapping his arm around his waist and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before the younger boy was asleep again, Zach's hand rubbing circles over his back. Zach let his head fall back against the headboard, holding Gray close and focusing on taking deep, steady breaths. They were okay. They were safe. They were together, and that was all that mattered. They would get through everything together, the nightmares, their parents divorce, even Zach eventually going to college. They would get through it because they were brothers, and they loved each other more than anything.

Zach leaned down to press another kiss to Gray's head. In his sleep, Gray snuggled closer to him, and Zach smiled.

A few minutes later he was asleep as well, his mind clear of monsters for the first time since they'd gotten home.


End file.
